Letters
by Choococandygirl
Summary: Jack is a mischievous guy who loves nature. Elsa is a total shut-in with a dream to be a writer. They are best friends since childhood. But one day, Jack got in a horrible accident and fell into a coma. How will Elsa respond to this? Will Jack ever wake up? Modern AU. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks. I don't even own the cover picture.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiiiiiiii there, this is my first fanfic ever and it may sound really tragic, but it will get better afterwards. If you have detected any grammar/spelling mistakes, please please leave a critical review because I need it. Thank you! And I hope you enjoy my first fanfic ever :p

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I wake up to the sound of my phone's funny ringtone. It's only 9 in the morning... Wait, when did I ever fall asleep? Ugh, I haven't finished my homework yet. Nevermind. Who's calling? It must be Ann-

_INCOMING CALL FROM: JACK_

Wait what?

Why would Jack call me? He never calls me. We would just text each other even in emergencies. I pick up the phone and press the answer button.

"Hello...?"

"Elsa? Is that you?" Jack's mum is calling. Her voice sounds like she's crying.

"Yes? Is there something wrong? Why would you-"

"Save it for now. Come to the hospital. Quickly. Jack..." She stops, and then I can hear her crying. Oh no...

"I'm on my way. Don't worry." I hang up, grab a piece of paper and start scribbling.

_I'm going out. Will be back at noon. Don't look for me. Elsa xx_

Then I run head first towards the door. What trouble have you got into this time, Jack Overland Frost?

* * *

I see Mrs. Frost in the hospital's waiting room when I came in. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"Elsa darling," she tries to greet me with a smile, but then tears stream out of the corner of her eyes so all she can do is grab me and cry all over my shoulder while I hug her, still confused about what's happened.

"Mrs. Frost...?" I ask her worryingly.

"Jack... He went... Driving test... This morning... Car crash..." She sobs continuously, but I think I get what she's trying to say.

No... This can't be happening... No no no... Jack got in a car crash..

.. This can't be happening... It's impossible...

* * *

_Two days ago._

_"It is indeed a beautiful day to go out." Jack stared out of the window dreamingly, while I'm too busy studying to hear what he said._

_"ISN'T THAT RIGHT, ELLIE POO?" He suddenly shouted to make sure he gets my attention. 'Ellie poo' is the name that he invented for me when we were 8._

_"Hmm? What? Oh yeah yeah..." _

_"ELSA!"_

_"YES?" I finally got annoyed and turned around to meet his deep blue eyes. Oh my chocolate cake stop killing me with those eyes._

_"Isn't it a beautiful day to have a small picnic in your house's enormous garden?" Jack loves nature, and this was the time when he expressed that love._

_I looked through the window. Sunshine and blue sky, with butterflies wandering around... It wouldn't be so bad to get some fresh air._

_"Fiiiiine." I said pouting, while he smirked and again, I couldn't breathe thinking how cute his smirk is._

_"...Ellie poo? Are you there?" Jack waved his hand. I've been staring at him the whole time! I felt my face heating up. _

_"Do NOT call me Ellie poo..." I turned to the door to make sure he doesn't see my boiling cheeks, "Let's go outside."_

* * *

_"Els?" He said eating a piece of sandwich he found in my house's fridge. "Guess what?"_

_"Uhm... Are you going to hell tomorrow?" I teased him._

_"Maybe." He raised his eyebrows. "But there's something even more exciting."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'm getting a driving license in two days." _

_"Wait what? Since when did you even have the test?"_

_"Noooo. What I mean is I'm having a test in two days." Jack grinned._

_"Oh. My. Chocolate cake." I stared at him with wide eyes. "You've got to drive me around Burgess after this."_

_"Pfffft. Piece of cake. I'm sure I can do that."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise." Jack gave me a warm smile, and it was warm enough to melt anything, including my heart._

* * *

"...We believe the reason this happened is because the other driver was drunk so he couldn't control the car." The officer says. Since when did he come here? Anyway...

"How's Jack?" I can't help but ask.

"Jackson has a few broken bones that has been fixed. Other than that... He has a cracked skull and is in a deep coma. We don't know when he is going to wake up." The doctor says. Mrs. Frost and I was stunned.

Wait what...? No no no no no...

"Can I visit him?" I ask.

"You can. He's in room 105..."

And just that, my legs start working rapidly. I march to room 105. He's in a coma. Is he gonna wake up? I knock on the door. Stupid Elsa. It's not like that he's going to be able to open the door. And so I push the door slightly and come in.

Jack lays there peacefully. His head is covered in white bandage.

"Jack..." I feel tears rolling down my face.

He looks so calm and peaceful... How would my life be without him? Who will take me out for ice cream? Who will drag me into the garden? Who will make my day the happiest day ever even if I've gone through the worst? Who will-

_INCOMING CALL FROM: ANNA_

_..._I totally forgot about my bubbly little sister.

"ELSIE POOOOOOOOO! Where the heck are you? Why did you leave a note? Huh? Orrrrrr are you going on a daaaaaate?" Anna's voice on the phone is the most annoying and funny voice ever.

"I'm at the hospital. Jack...got into an accident." I choke on my own words, thinking about how similar Anna is to Jack.

"Oh my chocolate cake.. Are you okay? I'm going out with Kristoff but I'll come ASAP. Just hang on, alright? And stay strong. Jack isn't a weakling. He will survive this. Love you sissssssssss." She hangs up.

I stare at Jack. You are going to miss a lot of things, aren't you? And suddenly an idea pops up in my mind. I am definitely going to do this every single day. Just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this, but can you leave me some comments on what to fix and what not? I would really appreciate it. And for those of you who are already doing this, thank you very much! I will keep improving my chapters over time! And now ladies and gentlemen, here's chapter 2, although it's pretty short. Hope you'll enjoy this!

P.S: I know Jack is unconscious but...Should I write about his point of view while being unconscious? I can't fight the urge to write it out.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Dear Jack," I read, "I've come up with an idea of writing you a letter everyday telling what happened and then read it to you..." I sigh. What in the world am I doing? Can't I just act like a normal person for once? Just accept it Elsa... You're just a weirdo...Your attempts to help someone else is never-

_"Giving up from the first try, eh?" _I suddenly hear Jack's warm voice echoing in my head. I look up at the bed where he's lying surprisingly.

"C-can you hear me?" I asked. Or am I just imagining? No reply. I sigh. So where did that come from then?

* * *

_One wintery day._

_I threw the piece of scrap paper towards the bin. Laying my head on the table, I fight back the urge to cry. All I want to do is to write a small novel. I want it to be perfect. Flawless. But guess that will never happen. Accept it Elsa... You can never be a writer. You're just a freak with a fantasy that never-_

_"Giving up on the first try, eh?" I looked up to see Jack leaning against the wall. How sexy he looks when he does that. Stop it Elsa, for chocolate's sake. I suddenly feel my cheeks heating up furiously. _

_"Awwwww, look at cute Ellie poo trying to compete against a tomato!" Jack sat down besides me, grabbed my teary face and pulled it in different directions._

_"Ouch ouch! Let me goooo!" I screamed, and he let go, but continued looking at me with concern in his blue eyes._

_"Now can you please tell me what happened?" He asked._

_"You know I'm dreaming to be a writer, right? Well, I tried to write a small novel... but nothing came into my head." I frowned._

_"Well well well... Ellie poo is trying to make her dream come true... You can't do that without a prince, can you?" He wiggled his eyebrows._

_"Jack!" I exclaimed while he burst out laughing._

_"But seriously, you have true potential of becoming a writer. Just keep writing, and then read anything you've written to me. I'll be your first reader, well, listener." Jack smiled. Oh that smile that I've always love to see..._

_"Really?" I looked at him, feeling tears in the corner of my eyes. He nodded and gave me a hug._

_"I just think that my writing sucks and... no one really likes to read it... you know...?" I sobbed into his white shirt. He always have that minty scent that calms me down every time I cry._

_"Shhhh... it's alright... no one will criticise you for your work..." He whispered while hugging me tight and I actually calmed down a little. But..._

_"Wait, how do you know I'm capable of writing? You haven't looked at any piece of my work!" I let go of him, although I hate doing that._

_"Just turn around and I'll show you why." Jack said dangerously, but I did what he said anyway. _

_"Do you see that pink princess diary of yours over there?"_

_"Yeah? So- wait a sec, you..." I turned around, but Jack has already sneaked out of the room before I even touched him._

_"JACKSON OVERLAND FROOOOOOOOOOOOOST!" I shouted._

* * *

I chuckle, remembering the memory. I did complete a small novel based on my 'princess diary' afterwards, thanks to Jack.

"Right." I say out loud, picking up the letter I wrote to him. "This is for you, Jack. Just for you. My first and only reader, well, listener."

"Dear Jack,

I've come up with an idea of writing you a letter everyday telling what happened and then read it to you, because I think that you are going to miss everything while you're in a coma, and I don't want that to happen. But then again, I'm a total shut-in and I don't go around observing things like you do. So what I will tell you in my letters are going to be all about me and what spins around me. Fortunately, nothing happened to me today because I spent the day with you. I hope you can hear me and come back soon.

Love-"

"JACKSON FROST?" Anna bursts into the room. "What are you doing, Els?" She looks at my letter.

"I...umm...uh...writing...him..a..." I stutter. Oh my chocolate cake, is there any hole for me to go down in here?

"Awwwww you're writing him a letter! How cute is that? You really are in love with him aren't yaaaa?" She exclaims.

"Be quiet Anna, and please don't..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be waiting in the waiting room."

"No, I'm just coming to see how you are. You know I'm not that close to Jack. Are you mad at me?"

"How could I ever be mad at my annoying cute little sister?" I say, giving Anna a reassuring smile. "I'm just not feeling so well. Now let's go home, shall we?"

As we are on the bus, I keep thinking about Anna's words. Am I really in love? Although I feel safe when I'm with him. Although his minty scent calms me down. Although he treats me like a princess. Am I really, really in love with Jack?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your comments literally made me feel like I'm in heaven. And I promise I will reduce the phrase 'Oh my chocolate cake' down. But you have got to admit, it sounds funny, doesn't it? Sorry for rambling, here's chapter 3 :)

P.s: Guess who showed up! Special thanks to NaomilovesJelsa for this awesome idea! Although I know it's not the same because people in coma can only hear things, not imagining and trying to move around, so Jack here is obviously in a... half-coma? I think? Yup. Anyway~ Big thanks to you and keep being lovely!

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Darkness. Am I alive? What am I? A human named Jack. But why can't I see or feel anything? I can only hear the beeping sound of the machine... Where am I? Of course I'm in a hospital. I try to open my eyes but I can't. What is wrong with me? Think, Jack. Wait a sec, am I using drugs? Nooooooo, my life is ruined. Now I'm gonna be a spoiled teenager who steals and robs for money to buy drugs. My life is ruined. Wait, how can I still think about morality when I'm on drugs? I'm not even feeling high. So what's wrong with me then? Wait, I hear someone's voice muffling. A female.

"Dear Jack..."

Elsa? Was that her voice? It was! Elsa! Wake me up! I'm right here! Open my eyes! Heeeeey! I try to scream. But she ignores me and continues talking.

"I've come up with an idea of writing you a letter everyday telling what happened and then read it to you..."

Wait what? Why would she do that? Oh yea, I got in a car crash, didn't I? And now I'm in a coma. Her voice sounds so sad... Must be because I failed my promise to drive her around Burgess after getting my licence.

Then I hear her voice again, clearer than ever.

_"What in the world am I doing? Can't I just act like a normal person for once? Just accept it Elsa... You're just a weirdo..."_

I know she's wrong. She's not a weirdo. In fact, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met in this entire world. Her smile melts me every time I see it. I hate to see her depressing and being sad, it would break my heart somehow. But there's nothing I can do right now, except for cheering her up in my imagination. I wish my mind is connected to hers so I can transfer all my thoughts right now to her. I try to hear the rest of her words.

_"Your attempts to help someone else is never-"_

_Giving up from the first try, eh?_ I imagine myself interrupting her. Silence. Shouldn't she be ignoring me and continue talking? Or did she hear my voice? Did I say it out loud? Can she hear me?

"C-can you hear me?" She asks. I should be the one who's asking! Of course I can hear you. Come on, talk. Say something. Say something I'm giving up on you..- I'm going off topic. Silence. Wait, did she leave the room? Why? When? Oh well...

...

Then I hear her chuckling a while later. Yay, she's still here. What is she chuckling at? Seriously, what in the chocolate world is happening?

"Right." She says, " This is for you, Jack. Just for you. My first and only reader, well, listener." Heeeeeeey, that's MY quote! But I don't care. Carry on.

As she reads the letter to me, I feel my head getting heavy. Her voice becomes echoes in my head. I think I'm about to fall asleep...

"...I hope you can hear this and come back soon." is the last thing I think I can hear. But then suddenly...

"JACKSON FROST?" I hear Anna banging on the door and bursting in. "What are you doing, Els?" She asks.

"I...umm...uh...writing...him..a..." Elsa stutters. I can imagine her face getting as red as a tomato. Dig a hole for yourself, honey.

"Awwwww you're writing him a letter! How cute is that? You really are in love with him aren't yaaaa?" Anna exclaims. Wait what? She loves me?

"Be quiet Anna, and please don't..." Elsa stops. Does she love me? Does Elsa love me?

"What?" Anna asks. Does Elsa love me? OH MY CHOCOLATE CAKE SOMEONE ANSWER- oh wait, they can't hear me. Right...

"Nothing. I'll be waiting in the waiting room."

"No, I'm just coming to see how you are. You know I'm not that close to Jack. Are you mad at me?" Of course not. How could she ever be mad at her annoying cute little sister?

"How could I ever be mad at my annoying cute little sister?" Bingo! Her words are so easy to predict. "I'm just not feeling so well. Now let's go home, shall we?"

And so they leave my room. I can't stop thinking about Anna's words. Does Elsa love me? And if she loves me, do I love her? I love her smile, her laugh, her hair, the way she gets frustrated when I tease her, and her vanilla scent... Oh that scent when I hug her... I can't wait to get up and to have her in my arms. I love the way she is addicted to chocolate. I love the way she gets lost in my eyes. I love her smile after she cries. It lights up everything in this world like the sun does after the rain is gone. But seriously, am I really, really in love with Elsa?

* * *

Extra A/N (I'm sorryyyyyyy...): I've just realised... I can't write more than 10 chapters for this story. You wouldn't want me to start every chapter with "Dear Jack" for months, would you? This is my first story, after all, so I want it to be short, just in case it gets boring because I have no experience at all. So, um, I'm going to slow down the updating speed (because I post a new chapter every 12 hours and the excitement is gone... ) and I'm telling you guys to brace yourselves for my new story is coming :"

I have no idea how it is going to be though, because it's almost midnight here and I can't think of anything because it's very cold...(I'm a boarder, and boarding life sucks, if you know what I mean) and don't worry, I'm working on chapter 4! Now cheers! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm merging the two points of view together because last night I messed up my own story (I put Elsa in a coma and Jack reading a letter he wrote for himself). And yes, I use my phone to write stories so it got more confusing. Anyway, thank you for respecting my opinions, can you please stay nice like that forever? Aw I'm rambling again, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Two weeks later.

* * *

Elsa's POV.

* * *

There are some days when Jack is not by my side, and I feel lost. I don't know what I did, what I'm doing and what I will do with my life. And today is one of those days.

"Dear Jack,

The doctors said that you've gain consciousness but still unable to function your body parts, that means you're capable of hearing what I say. So I hope someday you can open those damn eyes, sit up and tell me what to do. It's been two weeks since the accident happened, and I've been doing things alone. I suddenly have no interest in anything anymore. I tried to go out of my bubble and socialise, but people just don't care about me. I'm lost without you. I don't even feel like I'm in my own body. And... I stopped eating chocolate." I stare in the blank space, a sad smile appears on my face. I just can't eat chocolate. It reminds me too much of Jack. He's the reason I'm addicted to it.

* * *

_Seven years ago._

_I was sitting on the windowsill. That's the only thing I can do in this world..._

_"I'M BACK!" Shouted Jack next door. His room is next to mine (we're neighbours) so we can hear each other over the wall. I guess came back from Belgium. He was chosen to be the exchange student. I guess I'll have to see what he bought me._

_"COME OVER!" I shouted back. Then I heard my house's doorbell. Then foot steps. Then a nonstop knocking sound on my door. Then the door was opened revealing Jack with... Chocolate. Ugh._

_"Fresh chocolate from Belgium!" Exclaimed Jack with a sing song voice. _

_"I hate chocolate," I said grumpily, "with a passion." _

_"Why?" Jack seemed to be surprised. What, haven't you seen a nine-year-old-girl with a passionate hatred towards chocolate before?_

_"I ate dark chocolate on my first try. It tasted bitter and I didn't like it." I said. Silence. And then I heard his laugh. Wait what?_

_"Not all kinds of chocolate are like that, Ellie poo. Here, try this." He broke out a piece of chocolate and then stuffed it in my mouth._

_"Hold it. Don't chew it. Just stay still." He said, and somehow, I listened to him and let the milk chocolate melt on my tongue._

_"How was it?" He asked. _

_"I...I think I want some more chocolate." I looked up at him._

_And little did I notice, that was the first time I've ever said I want something. _(A/N: Keep reading, and you will see what I mean.)

* * *

I start to cry. It reminds me so much about him. What if he dies and... And... Oh I can't say it. All I can do is hold his hand and cry my heart out. But then I can feel... Jack's hand. It moved. Jack squeezed my hand! It was slightly, but I can still feel it.

"Oh my chocolate cake Jack!" I stumbled back. "Seriously! Can't you warn me before you do something? Oh yeah... You can't talk. But if it was you... I'm gonna ask the doctors. Keep trying to move!" I say, and start running out of the room.

* * *

Jack's POV.

* * *

The doctors said that I've gain consciousness but not yet ready to control my body parts. And Elsa is starting to be negative. She started having daydreams in classes, wandering around the school like a ghost, and she stopped writing the novel that she was trying so hard on. She's not herself anymore. I can't bear seeing/hearing her going worse and worse. Ugh, when am I going to be able to sit up and tell Elsa that it's gonna be okay? Wait, I hear footsteps. And the sound of chair being pulled. And then someone sits down besides me. Hi Elsa.

"Dear Jack..."

Every word in her letter is like a needle in my heart. Poor Elsa... She must be feeling very lonely. And I can just lie here and listen to her day helplessly. Damn it Jack. Open your eyes!

"And... I stopped eating chocolate."

Wait...WHAT? No no no Elsa, you can't do that. It's a part of you! Without chocolate you're just... A negative girl sitting by the windowsill.

* * *

_Seven years ago._

_I've just come back from a student exchange program. The first thing I did was to run upstairs to my room to talk to Elsa. She's very weird. She sits on the windowsill all day and tells me it is the only thing in this world that she can do. But somehow I think I can change what she thinks._

_"I'M BACK!" I shouted. Then I heard her voice telling me to come over. And so I came into her room with chocolate._

_"Fresh chocolate from Belgium!" I sang, looking around her room again. It was still the same old design that her parents designed for her because she thought she has no imagination._

_"I hate chocolate with a passion." She said. Well, she hates everything. You just have to get used to it. _

_"Why?" I faked surprised. Of course I know why._

_"I ate dark chocolate on my first try. It tasted bitter and I didn't like it." ...or maybe not. So she has a bad impression of chocolate. I laughed. No worries, because everything deserves a second chance._

_"Not all kinds of chocolate are like that, Ellie poo. Here, try this." I quickly broke out a piece of chocolate and then stuffed it in her mouth._

_"Hold it. Don't chew it. Just stay still." I instructed her. The best moment of chocolate is when it melts on your tongue._

_"How was it?" I asked. Don't say you didn't like it. Please please plea-_

_"I...I think I want some more chocolate." _

_That was the first time she's ever said something positive to someone else._

* * *

Elsa sobs. She grabs my hand and cries on it. And I just want to squeeze her ha- wait, did my hand just move? I moved my hand! Yaaaaaaay!

"Oh my chocolate cake Jack!" Elsa lets go of my hand. "Seriously! Can't you warn me before you do something? Oh yeah... You can't talk. But if it was you... I'm gonna ask the doctors. Keep trying to move!" Then she runs out of the room. I try moving it again but it suddenly feels too heavy. I'm tired...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for updating so late, because as you know... it was world books' day and my school threw a whole festival here. Plus I had to stay awake all night to catch a train to Gatwick...to go to Vietnam for Easter (don't ask me why - I have no idea) therefore I'm really tired... And I might die... Oh I'm talking nonsense. Here's the LAST but NOT LEAST chapter! (I'm sorry again...)

P.S: Do you think this story can have a sequel?

* * *

Elsa's POV.

Its been a month since Jack's first and only movement and I've been hearing Jack's voice in my head since then. But he's still not waking up. I think I've gone mad. Have I gone mad? I think so... I sit down on the windowsill and lean my head against the glass. It's raining heavily. _Isn't it a wonderful day? _No, Jack. Go away. _So you're hating me now. _Because you're not here. _Yes I am. _No you're not. _You're talking to me right now. _

"ENOUGH! I'm going to see the REAL Jack, not you. Now get OUT of my head!" I shout. Yup, I'm definitely crazy. And I haven't seen Jack for a while. I find it too depressing and useless, although I know Jack can hear me.

As I'm walking to the hospital, I start to feel like something is wrong. What can possibly go wrong at this time? Did I finish my homework before I go? Nah, I don't care if I get told off or if my grades go down. I then realise that I don't care about anything anymore. Odd, because I used to care about everything so much that it annoys people. But meh, everyone changes after a while. When I reach the door of room 105, I suddenly wonder if I should go in. Why the hell are you considering this, Elsa? I push the door to find Jack...gone? I stare at the empty bed in shock. What am I supposed to do now? Think, Elsa think. Is he...dead? That's why he was removed? No no no. Don't think like that, Elsa. He's strong. He can't be dead. He can't be...

I march to the reception.

"Excuse me..." I'm so out of breath right now. Damn it Elsa, you should do more exercises. "Where's Jackson Overland-Frost?" Oh his name... Why is it so cute...STOP thinking off topic.

"Jackson Frost? As in the guy who was in coma for 2 months?" The nurse raises an eyebrow at me. _Where the hell are your manners?, _she must be thinking.

"...Was? What happened to him?" Nope nope nope. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not-

"He was discharged this morning..." The nurse says. Discharge...? As in...

"Alive?" I blurt out.

"Yup."

"Walking?"

"Uh-huh."

"Talking?"

"A lot."

"Smiling?"

"Looking for me?" I hear Jack's voice behind me. Oh my god. I mean, oh my chocolate cake. This is actually happening. I feel myself shaking. My eyes are wide open while tears start filling up. I can't turn around like this. But I gotta see him. And so I take a shaky breath and turn around slowly.

Jack is standing there, breathing heavily, in his black jeans, blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. His entire body is soaking wet.

"Missing me much?" He looks at me with his warm blue eyes while tilting his head slightly to one side, a mischievous grin appears on his face. And before he can say anything more, I run towards him and hold him tight in my embrace.

"You idiot." I say, burying my face in his shirt.

"No, you are an idiot." He retorts while pulling away. He grabs my shoulders and looks straight in my eyes, somehow I can read anger in his eyes. "I was looking for you everywhere. You left your house without leaving a message so your family didn't know where you are. They couldn't call you because your phone is dead. Do you know how much I worried for you?"

"Jack..." He cares about me. And I thought I should be looking after him. Oh these butterflies in my stomach. But then he leans down. Jack whatareyoudoi-

His lips touch mine. My mind stops. The time stops. In fact, everything stops. The only things that are moving are our lips syncing. I close my eyes and feel like crackers popping inside me. I don't know kissing can be so awesome.

We are both out of breath when he pulls away. "Now, Elsa..." He says, "Anna is going to kill me if we can't make it back to your house in about..." He looks at his watch, "...three minutes."

"Oh my chocolate cake." I laugh.

"I mean it." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"...Oh." I imagine how scary Anna can be when she's worrying about something. "I left my umbrella in that room...where...you know..." I seriously don't know how to describe it but Jack knows what I mean.

"Oh yeah right let's go." He says.

* * *

Jack's POV. (from the start of the day)

My eyes pop open to the shimmering light of the sun rising shining in to my hospital room. Wait...what? Light? I can see? Am I awake? I pinch myself. Ow. It hurts. And I can pinch myself! I've got to get up and-woah there... I forgot there are strings plugged all over my body. Damn it Jack...

Then I lay down and think of a way to get up without making the alarms go off. Eh...I will just wave at a random nurse/doctor/someone with a white coat when I see. No... There must be some sort of button to turn these off. I get up carefully to examine the machines. Ah-hah! There's that red button over there. Click. Then the whole screen goes black. Yassssssss. I unplug the strings and start rushing out of the room. But as I set two footsteps to the ground...

"Hey! You! Stop!" A doctor exclaims. Oops...?

And so the doctors and nurses do a bunch of tests on me to check if I'm really fine before they let me go and call my mum.

"Do you also want us to call Elsa?" One of the nurses asks. Oh right...Elsa... How could I ever forget about her?

"No, thank you. I want to tell her this myself." I said. Oh my chocolate cake, I can already feel the excitement of seeing her. But then again, it's starting to rain...and I don't have an umbrella. Damn it.

I arrive at her house after about five minutes (it's a good thing I join running competitions, eh?). I can hear my heart pounding. This is it, I'm gonna tell her I'm alive, and confess my love for her, and then hold her in my arms. Yesssss.

Oh wait, I still have to knock the door.

Knock knock knock...?

Anna opens the door. And what happens next is NOT what I expected.

"Jack? Jack! You're here! Ooh mah gaw. You're here to tell Elsa that you're still alive, and you'll tell her you love her, and then you'll hold her in your arms and kiss her! That is sooooo romantic. Now I wish Kristoff got in an accident. And no, I don't mean it. It's just an expression." She rants. Is it just me or does this girl read other people's mind?

"Uhm...Is Elsa here?" I ask.

"I KNEW IT! Elsie poo darling~ come and see your prince charming~~" She shouts. No reply. Anna raises an eyebrow and starts going upstairs.

"Oh maybe she's just sleeping... Where are my manners? Come in, Jack. Elsa! Drag your butt down here! Your love of your life is- ...Elsa?" Wait, what's wrong? Isn't Elsa there?

"Jack?" Anna runs downstairs, looking terrified. "Elsa's not here."

Damn... "I'll go and look for her." I say. And then I rush out of the house. What is Elsa feeling? She goes to places based on her feelings. In a rainy day... And she's depressed... A warm café would be where she would be. But then again, there are lots of cafés in Burgess. Ugh... Wait, Elsa is not the one who knows about places. The only café she knows is...

Lily doll's café. (A/N: It's not real. Don't look for it)

* * *

...Nope, she's not there. I roamed the café twice but all I can see is Maddie waving at me. (A/N: Maddie will appear in the sequel - if there is one) I curse in the rain. Damn, I'm soaking wet right now. I guess I'll have to go to the hospital again... Wait, the hospital. Is Elsa there? She might be. My legs start racing. Here I come, Elsa.

As I reach to the hospital's lobby, I hear the voices in the reception.

"He was discharged this morning..." I was discharged this morning...

"Alive?" Elsa's voice! Wait, shhh...calm down Jack.

"Yup." The nurse says.

"Walking?" Elsa is filled with hope now, but she still wants to double check.

"Uh-huh."

"Talking?" Okay, triple check...? This is gonna take forever.

"A lot." I have to stop this.

"Smiling?"

"Looking for me?" I say, standing behind her. She freezes. Then her shoulders start to shake rapidly and she slowly turns around. Tears are forming rivers on her face.

"Missing me much?" I tease her slightly. But all she does is running towards me and grabbing me tight. Aw, how cute...

"You idiot. " she murmurs into my shirt. I suddenly feel anger inside me. I pulled her away and look at her straight in the eyes.

"No, you are an idiot." I say. How can she call me an idiot when...

"I was looking for you everywhere. You left your house without leaving a message so your family didn't know where you are. They couldn't call you because your phone is dead. Do you know how much I worried for you?"

"Jack..." Elsa's eyes are widen with shock. But then they soften and I can see loneliness in them. I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna do what I gotta do. I lean down and kiss her lips. They are so soft and tender... Then she starts kissing me back. Oh my chocolate cake, I actually feel crackers popping in me. Can someone please stop the time? Okay, it's really hard to pull away now. But...I'm...out of...breath...

I pull away and we're both breathing heavy. That was awesome...

"Now, Elsa..." I say teasingly, "Anna is going to kill me if we can't make it back to your house in about..." I fake looking at my watch, "...three minutes."

"Oh my chocolate cake." I heard Elsa's beautiful laugh.

"I mean it." I raise an eyebrow.

"...Oh." She says. "I left my umbrella in that room...where...you know..." She gets confused. Seriously, even I can't pick up a word for that room

"Oh yeah right let's go." I say, knowing what she means.

* * *

Two hours later.

Elsa and I are sitting in her room. I made her do all those homework that was overdue while I checks everything she has written while I was in the hospital.

"They sound quite depressing when I read it..." I say. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Uh...um...um, no?" Elsa blushes furiously. She looks so adorable!

"Aww..." I smirk. "Ellie poo beats the tomato again!" I then reach out to her neck and brings my face closer, making our foreheads touch.

"I love you." I closes my eyes, and for the first time in forever, I can feel blood rushing up to my face.

"You do?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"So are we official now?"

"Not yet."

"Why?" She asks. Oh my chocolate. Seriously, Elsa?

"...Really?" I look at her, feeling a little taken back.

"Nah. And I love you too." She smiles. Her smile is the most wonderful thing I've seen in this world. It drives me crazy enough to steal a wild kiss from her. And just that, I seal her lips with another kiss that feels like it would last forever.


End file.
